Mistletoe Mayhem
by Ariella Forverrr
Summary: Just a little Christmas fun with our favorite pair and Mistletoe! TakuXMisa oneshot


**My first ever Maid-sama Fanfic! Finally got the courage to write and publish a story! one-shot! Christmas themed!**

* * *

"So cute."

"Eh?" I paused startled while washing the dishes and glanced over her shoulder. "Baka Usui! Don't sneak up on me! Make your presence known!" Misaki had just finished serving the last customer and was cleaning up in the kitchen, _alone,_ so of course Usui had to make his move. She turned around focusing back on this dishes flushing in embarrassment. She considered taking off the reindeer antlers she was wearing, but that stubborn attitude of hers made her do otherwise.

"Misa-chan's trying to tempt me today. First your dress, now this. Tsk tsk tsk, it's like you're asking for something to happen" he whispered in her ear with that smirk plastered on his face.

"P-P-PERVERTED ALIEN!" I stuttered, "DON'T SAY SUCH WEIRD THINGS!" Her face turned a deep red, she huffed with a frown embedded on her face.

"Hahaha! Misa you're just too cute when you get angry." He looked at me with amusement evident in his eyes. Misaki growled.

"What are you still doing here any ways? There aren't any more customers' and the cafes about to close up. You're not going to stalk me home are you?"

"Misa-chan's so mean," he complained childishly with tears ready to fall. "I don't stalk I simply follow you home to make sure you get home safely"

I rolled my eyes at his child-like behavior.

"Besides there's one thing I want to do before we leave." That devilish smirk was back. Uh oh.

"What is it this time?" I replied cautiously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something and dangled it over our heads.

Mistletoe.

"Oh hell no, If you think I'm going to kiss you Usui Takumi then you've got another thing co-" Before I could even blink he had secured his arms around my waist and his lips were on mine. He began to kiss her passionately, his tongue begging for entrance, which only after a slight hesitation, she all too willingly accepted and relaxed into the kiss. Their tongued battled against one another for dominance, until they the thought that they needed air finally registered.

Takumi drew back slowly, keeping me close. I realized my arms had somehow found its way to his neck tangled in his hair. Blushing a deep red, I drew my hands away and rested them on his chest. Takumi smiled widely, showing off his pearly white teeth. I blushed another shade of red as it dawned on me that we just kissed, that I once again, let my guard down to that alien.

"If I had known you would have responded this well I would have carried Mistletoe with me all the time when I wanted a kiss."

"Bloody pervert." I muttered. He chuckled and hugged my closer.

"Manager!" Honoka yelled. We turned in time to see Satsuki-san fall on the floor with a light thud passed out with the flowers of moe everywhere.

I quickly shoved Takumi away and my ears turned pink in embarrassment.

"Ugh, get a room you two." Aoi-chan angrily puffed coming from around the corner, annoyance obvious on his face.

"Y-Y-You're misunderstanding w-w-we weren't doing anything!" I internally cursed myself for stuttering. I glanced over at Usui who seemed to be holding back laughter, amusement clearly written all over his face. Embarrassed I stormed out of the kitchen to the changing room.

When I came out I said a quick goodbye to the staff and went out through the back door. Of course there waiting was that perverted alien with his famous poker face.

"Baka Usui," I mumbled under my breath as he reached out to hold my hand. Then we started walking, our fingers intertwined. He was grinning in the moonlight, looking like a kid who got placed in candy wonderland. A small smile made its way to my lips, I hated to admit it but I loved the feeling of his cottony soft, yet firm hands on mine. I would never give him the satisfaction of letting him know that though.

"M-Merry Christmas T-Takumi…"

He looked down and flashed that smile of his at me. "Merry Christmas, Misaki."

* * *

**Arrrgghhhh! The ending SUCKED I know. I had to wrap it up but I just couldn't think of a way to end it!**

**Reviews are much appreciated! :D**


End file.
